


Pear Shaped

by Amjead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fingerfucking, Gender or Sex Swap, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki turns Tony into a woman for funsies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pear Shaped

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading it. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (followallthefandoms) or Twitter (Amjead)

After a long day, Tony Stark was happy to finally be going to bed. He laid down, tucked himself in, and waited for sleep to find him. Unfortunately, that was proving itself to be difficult. Tony couldn't sleep at all. Something just wasn't quite right.

Just then, despite the closed windows, Tony felt a draft. Suddenly, Loki, dressed in soft green silks, was laying beside him. 

“Hello, darling,” he purred. “Fancy some company?”

Tony smiled and said, “Yes, please.”

He cuddled into the side of his demigod boyfriend and wrapped an arm around him. Loki tenderly ran his fingers through Tony's hair and softly hummed a melody. Tony was feeling blissfully happy and wonderfully cozy. He was almost asleep when Loki asked him, “Have you ever wonder what it would be like to be fucked as a woman?”

Tony's eyes popped open wide. He was definitely awake now.

“Wh-what did you ask?” Tony stammered.

Loki shrugged and innocently said, “I'm just curious if you've ever wanted to know how it would feel to have sex as the opposite gender. I mean, I've done it and it feels great. Do you think it could possibly be something you'd like to do?”

Tony wasn't really sure how to answer. “I've never really thought about it,” he said. “You know, it's not exactly something that can be easily done.”

“Of course it is,” reasoned Loki. “I just perform a simple spell, you become a woman, and when we're done I reverse it. Do you think we could maybe just try it? We don't have to continue if you don't like it.”

Tony considered his options. He was planning on just sleeping tonight. Then again, an opportunity like this didn't always present itself. Also, Loki said they'd stop if he wasn't enjoying it. He didn't really have anything to loose.

“All right,” said Tony. “Let's do this.”

“Great,” said Loki with an enthusiastic smile. “Just lay on your back and relax.”

Loki stood beside the bed. He put his hands over Tony, but didn't touch him. He began speaking in some ancient Nordic language and Tony's body became awash in a green aura. As Loki spoke, Tony noticed a definite change in how his body felt. The front of his pajama pants became looser. His pajama shirt, on the other hand, became tighter. His waist narrowed and his hips became soft and round.

Finally, Loki ceased his rhythmic chanting and the aura subsided. “The spell's complete,” he reported. “Get up. I want to look at you.”

Tony sat up carefully and changed positions so that he was sitting on his calves folded under him.

“Pear shaped,” said Loki in a throaty voice. “Delicious. Now take your clothes off.”

Tony gave a small nod and did as he was told. He shed his pajamas and revealed the new parts that laid underneath. He sat up on his knees a bit more and spread them to give himself a wider base.

“You're posing like the women in your magazines, Stark,” said Loki with a smirk. Tony's cheeks tinted pink and it cause Loki to chuckled. “You even blush like a woman,” he said. “I'm going to enjoy this very much.”

Loki rejoined Tony on the bed and sat behind him. Tony reclined back and propped himself up on Loki's chest. The demigod's hands came around and started fondling Tony's breasts.

“I'm sorry they're so small,” said Tony. In that moment, two things surprised him. Firstly, his voice had changed. He now had the breathy lilt of an alto. Secondly, he wasn't sure why he was apologizing. It was the spell that have given him B-cups. If Loki wanted him to have bigger breasts, he would've given them to him.

“It's all right,” breathed Loki. “They're perfect.”

He fondled and squeezed with dexterity. He let his fingernails gently scratch Tony's nipples which the inventor found to be rather sensitive. His breath was hitching and he could feel himself getting aroused. It was strange. He liked his nipples played with every now and again, but this was different. This was like nipple play intensified.

“You're turning me on,” whispered Tony.

“Am I?” asked Loki smugly. “Let me see.”

Loki's left hand deserted Tony's breast and dipped down lower. Loki took this opportunity to rub his thumb down Tony's clit. He let out a shuddering gasp. He'd never felt anything like that before in his life. There were all these different nerve endings down there. A feeling similar to being hard was vibrating in the pit on Tony's stomach, but he wasn't hard. He was-

 _“Ah!”_ Tony called out as Loki slipped two fingers inside him.

“Why you dirty thing,” cooed Loki. “You're wet.”

“D-d-don't st-stop,” stammered Tony as he ached for Loki.

“As you wish, my darling,” whispered Loki as he began curling and wiggling his fingers inside of Tony.

Tony gasped and sputtered as he was filled with new sensations of arousal. Loki bit and sucked on the back of Tony's shoulder, sure to leave a mark, as he continued playing with Tony's breasts.

“I love you like this, my darling,” purred Loki. “I wish to have you moaning and fucking my fingers all of the time. I wonder though. Can I make you scream more?”

Tony wanted to ask Loki what he was going to do, but he couldn't. Tony couldn't even think straight. All he could do right now was loose himself in pleasure as Loki's fingers went in and out of him. He was only vaguely aware when Loki's right hand also retreated from his breasts. He barely even noticed Loki sensuously licking his neck. The only thing that Tony knew was that right now eight fingers were pleasuring his vagina while two thumbs rubbed his clit.

“Oh my God. _Oh my God,”_ Tony gasped. “I'm gonna cum.”

“Do it,” dared Loki. “Cum as much as you like. You're a woman now. You can have multiple orgasms.”

Tony took Loki's permission as an invitation and began practically bouncing on Loki's fingers. He could feel his arousal building up and knew that an orgasm was imminent. There was a strange feeling in the back of his vagina, almost like an itch. Every time Loki's fingers would make contact with that spot, Tony was filled with more pleasure and was closer to satisfaction. Then suddenly-

_"Ooohhh!!!"_

Tony orgasmed in one loud, long, clear sound. He could feel his vagina pulsing around Loki's fingers as he came down from this high. Once he was back on the ground and thinking clearly, he turned his head to try and look at Loki and said, “That was amazing. Can we do that again?”

“Yes,” said Loki. He slipped out from behind Tony and gently laid the inventor down on his back. Loki was naked now. He climbed on the bed between Tony's legs and bent his face down to give Tony's clit a brief lick. Its sensitivity caused Tony to give a small shout. Then, Loki straddled Tony and put his hands back on the inventor's breasts.

“Now I can pleasure both areas at once,” said Loki with a smile.

Tony could feel the head of Loki's cock pressing up against the entrance of his vagina. Suddenly, it was being filled. Tony thought he was seeing stars. He decided that he liked this feeling more than Loki's dick in his ass. He didn't need lube for this. His vagina was already soaking.

Loki gave Tony's breasts a squeeze and began thrusting in and out. Tony's eyes were wide with lust and arousal. His skin was flushed red. His moans were loud and crisp. 

“Oh fuck!” he kept shouting.

He put his hands on Loki's lower back and tried to push him in deeper. The sensation was amazing and Tony didn't want it to end. He could feel the arousal building up and that itch feeling in the back of his vagina had returned. He could tell that Loki was close too because of the sounds he was making.

Tony was sent to the top and went falling over as he orgasmed a second time. The pulses from his vagina must have sent Loki to his climax as well because as Tony was coming down from his high, he could feel Loki filling him with his seed. Now, Loki had cum in Tony's ass before, but this was definitely different. It was somehow more satisfying.

Loki pulled out and, once he caught his breath, waved a hand over Tony and turned him back into a man.

The two laid there for a bit, cuddling, when a thought suddenly hit Tony.

“Loki?” he asked. “You just came inside me while I had a vagina. Am I going to get pregnant?”

Loki smiled and gave a soft chuckle. He leaned closer to his boyfriend and gave him a romantic kiss. This relaxed Tony's apprehensions.

“I don't know. Maybe,” said Loki quickly. “Anyway, I must be off. Sleep well, Tony.” Loki snapped his fingers and immediately vanished.

“But- but- How am I supposed to sleep now?” Tony asked aloud.


End file.
